Question: One-half of the sum of $n$ and 8 is equal to 7. What is the value of $n$?
Solution: We can write the given information as an equation. \[\frac{1}{2}(n+8)=7\] Multiplying both sides by 2, \[n+8=14\] \[n=\boxed{6}\]